


Help

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair - Fandom
Genre: / Reader, Akane Owari - Freeform, Biting, F/M, Fingering, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Freeform, Hiyoko Saionji - Freeform, Kazuichi Souda - Freeform, Kazuichi Souda/ Reader - Freeform, Nekomaru Nidai - Freeform, Penetration, Smut, Teruteru Hanamura - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: After eating some weird stew Kazuichi helps you out.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad which is here:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/2VBn9kE3UG
> 
> There’s some stuff there which will probably never make it on here.

After a long day of fixing the classroom and gaming you were honestly incredibly glad that the pervert chef had decided to make some food for the class. Although the fact that Hiyoko of all people helped did make you suspicious however your Ultimate Sweetheart mindset told you if you were to question and deny the food over silly thoughts that consisted of her poisoning everyone would upset her which of course you couldn't have. So instead you thanked them for the meal and dug in to the meal.

Oh how wrong you were.

You'd first noted the heat after a couple mouthfuls. You thought it had just because the hot food was warming you up so you discarded your brown jacket and continued eating while you looked to see if anyone else was having the same problem. Immediately your eyes focused on the Ultimate Mechanic Kazuichi Souda. Of course you'd check on him first. To put it simply you had a crush on him. A small unrequited crush that anyone would have at some point. Who could blame you though. You found his emotional personality adorable. His pink hair and eyes cute. His usual happy grin would make your heart speed up. You wished he'd smile at you more.

Yep totally a small crush. 

After realising you'd been staring at him for the past two and a half minutes you turned your eyes to Akane and Nekomaru who were... holding each other? Their faces were incredibly close and they were blushing. No, everyone was blushing at least slightly. At that moment you noticed the throbbing sensation between your thighs. Intense heat had settled on your skin to the point where you took off the red ribbon tied around your collar and unbuttoned your shirt to the point where the top of your cleavage was showing. Any more would have been indecent. A lot like your current thoughts.

You began to rub your thighs together in a futile attempt to calm the fire that burned away at you ad you placed a hand over your mouth to try and mute your aroused whimpers. You looked up to see if Kazuichi was ok to find him trying to unzip his blue jumpsuit with Fuyuhiko stopping him. He muttered something about Sonia which you wish was replaced by you. Images of him inside you clouded your already lust filled mind as he glanced over to you. Your cheeks stained a deeper shade of red as he stared at you. His hand had stopped moving and he was looking you up and down with half lidded eyes. You couldn't take the pressure of his stares so you got up and ran out the class. 

With your back against the seemingly ice cold wall, you tried to slow your heavy breathing and fast heart. The way he'd looked at you stained your mind to the point where you'd see him every time you blinked. The only way he'd look hotter was if he stripped down to his birthday suit-

No. You shouldn't be thinking these things. He was your classmate and nothing else. 

You began to make your way to the girls bathroom. Nobody could see you like this. Panting, sweating, cheeks red and top unbuttoned dangerously low. Just before you entered you were shoved inside and locked inside a cubicle with an unknown person. How did you not hear them? Although the imaginary moans of Souda plagued your mind- No nows not the time for dirty fantasies.

Spinning on your heel you were met with a pink, heavy breathing Kazuichi. At first you'd thought your lust filled mind was playing horrible tricks on you however he then spoke.

"Miss (Y/N)! I'm here to help you"

After saying that he pressed you up against the wall with his own body and kissed you hungrily. You kissed back without hesitation. You'd worry about it later. You needed this. 

Souda lightly bit your lip to which you responded by opening your mouth, allowing him to explore it. One of your hands pushed away his beanie and began to lightly pull on his pink, badly layered hair while the other wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss and bring him closer although it seemed impossible. The pink haired male pushed down your top and bra and began to roughly pinch your nipples causing your moans to leak in to his mouth alike to the liquid arousal in your underwear, which was being pushed to the side as Kazuichi began to teasingly rub your entrance. You bucked in to his fingers and would whimper when he'd detach his mouth from yours only to kiss you harder. 

You never expected him to be this rough but it was probably whatever was in that stew you both ate. 

Your thoughts were once again silenced by your loud moans as he slipped two fingers in to you, all the way to his knuckles. Your juices coated his hand as he slipped in and out of you while also spreading his finger inside of you. Wanting to get back at him you undid his blue jumpsuit and cupped the tent in his boxers. He grunted and began to kiss, suck and bite at your neck, leaving a large amount of red marks. 

Feeling bold you reached in to his underwear to touch his rock hard cock. You ran your fingers up it from the base to the head and swiped your thumb over the slit to feel precum wetting it. He swore quietly and placed his head on to your shoulder while he continued to finger you. 

"Kazuichi... please I need more. Please give me more"

Your sinful wishes were answered as you were turned around and pinned against the wall. It was so cold against your hardened nubs and your heated skin causing bolts of pleasure to shoot though you, abiet not as strong as the ones you got when Kazuichi was finger fucking you. You felt Souda pull down your panties and place something against your dripping cunt. He entered in one swift motion, the both of you moaning together. There was no pain due to your wetness thanks to the mechanic and the stew. He pulled out from you and slammed back in before repeating the process over and over. His dick spreading your walls and being coated in your hot fluid. He muttered how warm, tight and good you felt wrapped around him, his hand massaging at your breast once again while his other gripped your waist to help him thrust in and out of you. The sound of moans and skin against skin echoed throughout the bathroom while the two of you fucked. A knot had began to form and tighten in you as you begged him to move faster and further in to you. Kazuichi scratched at your body and quickened the pace. He felt so good. He was so hard and so deep inside of you. He then began to hit against a special spot inside of you and the knot grew tighter. So did your walls. Your fingers trailed down from the wall and began to rub at your clit. Souda's dick rubbing against your walls and g-spot along with the amazing feeling of your clit being abused caused you to cum hard on Kazuichi Souda's throbbing rod. The sudden tightening of your pussy caused The Ultimate Mechanic to moan loudly and bite your neck with his sharp teeth as he came too.His thrusts slowed before he pulled out allowing his cum mixed with yours to drip from you. He muttered praised as he kissed your neck gently and nuzzled against you before murmuring something you'd wanted to hear for a long time.

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> *Danny DeVito voice* gaRBAGE


End file.
